BIZARRE GENSOKYO
by memoyolo14
Summary: The ridiculous of the Stands, the fantastic of Gensokyo and one mad lad that's probably not alright in the head, put them all together and what do you get? one pretty Bizarre adventure that's what!.
1. Divine lottery is a thing apparently

**This is it... a new Touhou fic.**

**It also a technically my first self-insert (the other one's that have an Original Character that i did are just bassed on one of my personality traits) unlike this one who is basically me just slightly crazy and probably lacks Empathy... and i'm not and orphant but that was just to not deal with certain things in this fic.**

**I didn't put this as a crossover with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure since the only things that come into play are the Stands... and maybe some references to the anime/manga.**

**I'm also taking inspiration of three different fics... well technically two since one of them was inspired by the other, said fics being 'FREAKIN GENSOKYO', 'Accelerator junnior getting thrown around Gensokyo' and 'Vanishing point'.**

**And yes the tittle of this fic came to me because of said inspirations.**

**But i also want this to be my own thing and i hope that i can do that (also i'll still writte 'Touhou's react to death battle' i'm like 30% done right now with the next chapter of that).**

**Without further stuff that you will probably just ignore, here is the fic.**

**Enjoy... or not.**

* * *

...

There is a yellow glowing ball in my appartment.

WHY?.

It's a pretty small place all things considered enough for one person, kitchen andliving room are allmost united, ihave one bathroom and small room for a bed and my clothes.

And this yellow ball has been... well not staring at me, even IF i think it is.

I'm just an orphan mexican living his quiet life, with some friends not the kind that will stay with you forever just those that like to talk with you, we don't LOVE each other but whe help each other from time to time.

I work in a OXXO that somehow hasn't gotten robbed, wich is surprising since OXXO's are notorious places for an easy heist.

My life is normal all things considered and while i won't lie that i wanted some exitement in my life from time to time i still liked how things were going.

And from out of nowhere yellow glowing ball in my apparment.

I have been staring at it for 2 minutes now and i think i should do something, grab my broom from the bottom and use the stick to try and poke it, slowly and surely.

Nothing to bad can happen right?.

***SHIIIINGGGGG***

AAAAAHHHHHH!.

HOLY SHIT I CAN'T SEE!, I'M BLIND!, MY EARS ARE FUCKING RINGING TOO!.

DID SOMEONE THREW A FLASH BANG IN MY HOME!?.

My vision is getting clearer and well my ears are still ringing but i think i can hear now- where is my broom?.

Why is everyingin white!?, where are my things!?, this isn't my home!.

So much stuff is happening in so little time, should i call 911?, no wait they would think i'm insane enough as it is.

I still remeber when i told them my neighbor was an alien... that day was interesting.

Oh the yellow ball is still there "did you do this?" it bobs up and down, whatthefuck?, yeah ok whatever i'll just go along with this.

"kay, so i'm not tasty and i'm not a great subject for experimentation" i answer the obvious questions when an unkown entity kidnaps you.

It bobs from side to side in a negative fashion, so it's not here to fucking make me it's ginnea pig, that's nice.

**CONGRATULATIONS.**

Oh hey there voice that comes from everywhere INCLUDING my head, cause that's not creepy at all.

**I'M GOD, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I DAMN PLEASE.**

... at this point i'm more intrigued than scared so "why am i being congratulated... god?".

**LONG STORY SHORT, YOU WON DIVINE LOTTERY AND GET TO LIVE IN A RANDOM FANTASY WORLD WITH POWERS OF YOUR CHOOSING, WITH SOME LIMITATIONS.**

"first of all best lottery ever, second why limitations?" he is god he shouldn't have limitations.

**BECAUSE I SAID SO.**

...fair enough "so are you gonna tell me where i'm going first or will i choose the powers before that?.

**FIRST POWERS, THE WORLD YOU ARE GOING IS RANDOM ANYWAY.**

"Okay, lay it on me big G" ireally didn't have anything worth while in earth anyway, except for my appartment i liked that place.

**YOU'RE NOT THE FIST ONE TO CALL ME THAT AND SADLY YOU WON'T BE THE LAST ONE AND THE POWERS ARE OF ****_YOUR _****CHOOSING... DUMBASS.**

mmmmmhhhh... oh! "i want like a dungeon crawler thing, except instead of loot i get stands" yeah, good ol' reward vs risk!.

**YOU WON'T ALWAYS GET STAND, MAYBE SOME RANDOM ITEMS LIKE POTIONS ,NEXT ONE DON'T WORRY WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD SO THINK ABOUT IT.**

God is a total bro "regeneration?, yeah like deadpool".

**THE BEST YOU GET IN THAT REGARD IS SOMETHING THAT CAN REGROW ORGANS OR LIMBS IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR, AND IF YOUR BRAIN IS DESTROYED YOUR OUT**

I guess that's okay... i'll have to watch out for my brain though, well more than usual.

**LAST ONE MAKE IT COUNT.**

Need something to deffend myself with...well i'm already going for the stand thing "i want the wo-"

**I'M GOING TO STOP YOU RIGHT THERE, NO 'BULLSHIT' LEVEL STANDS FROM ME YOU WILL GAIN THOSE THROUGH YOUR FIST POWER.**

Fuck!, eeemmmmm... "any sugestions?".

**THIS ONE'S SEEM GOOD ENOUGH**

**1- OASIS**

**2- BAD COMPANY**

**3- UNDERWORLD**

Ah damn those are some good options..., kay wich one is usable in a more all around way?,**Underworld **isn't very fisical strong but his abilty is pretty strong, **Bad Company **is probably the weakes one right here and **Oasis** is acually pretty good all around, technically it melts everything it touches and i can swim underground with it and it almost beated Bucciaraty too.

"**Oasis**, that is my last choice" yeah this could work.

**AND WITH THAT WE ARE DONE, NOW LET ME SPIN THE ROULETTE FOR WHERE YOU ARE GOING.**

Roulet- where did this thing come from? it just right next to me!.

And it started spinning... and spinning... and spinning.

Oh it stoped in- well shit.

**GENSOKYO?, IT COULD BE WORSE GOOD LUCK, NOW I JUST HAVE TO DO THE DIVINE LOTTERY AGAIN AND SEE WHO ELSE GOES ON A WILD RIDE.**

Not like a have a way to change his choice... and how am i go- okay then wormhole out of nowhere and it's sucking me in, Bye cruel wooooorrrlllldddd...

_GENSOKYO, RANDOM FOREST (how original)._

Hi new, probably crueler world, also fuck you sun for no reason.

I'm in a forest, cause why not and no way of knowing how to use my new STANDOH POWAH!, maybe it's just about a mental switch?.

Hey there big blue 3-D map, seems like i'm the yellow dot and a sonar is leaving out of it revealing blinking red glowing skulls... probably dungeons with some loot for me.

Wait if there is loot do i have a inventory? and there it is just 20 blue squares and there are more going down.

And i need to pay actual fucking money to unlock more spaces in it it says... 20000 yen, fuck you too i guess.

Ah right haven't described my looks yet... why do i feel like i have to do that?, oh well i'm slightly tanned with kinda short black hair, a red shirt, black sports pant with red stripes at the side and black running shoes.

Now that is over,is there a place in this whole 'gamer' eske stuff that tells me about my stands?.

Oh both the map and inventory dissapeared and a blue menu that i could move up and down appeared, there were card looking things at the left, at the right is a stat sheet and bellow it is a space for a description of it, and i have one stand on this place **Oasis** it's stats and said desription of it.

That's neat,i make it dissapear and now how the hell do i call my stand? probably the same i did with the menus.

"**Oasis**!" and now i'm wearing that weird skin tight suit the seco had on, those big stitches that hold the whole thing together and i also feel _fucking amazing_.

I decide to punch a tree and it breaks and falls to the ground, oh yeah i'm gonna enjoy this.

Now how do i start melting stuff... oh i'm knee deep on the ground, it kinda feelslike water but not really, well time to take a swim aroun- everything is dark now... but i can hear really well for some reason, the wind and stuff.

I swim back up and dismiss **Oasis**, time to take a walk around on this new and interesting world and hopefully not die in the process.

I'm taking stroll in another world~, and if i ever stop singing i will explode~, nothing to worry it isn't a bomb~, i was just cursed by a magical owl~, if it wasn't obvious i'm kinda bored~, and i have runed out of rhymes.

And there are still just trees arou- why am i not using my map?, kay so i'm the yellow dot and there are a lot of trees around, but at the edge of my map at the north i see a wall, so i'm guessing i should go there.

Walking is the best way to go about things, and nothing can go wrong with this.

***GROWL***

Looks like i was wrong, i look at the damn werewolf in front of me, i thought that this place had japanese mythological monsters?, why are werewolfs here?.

"it has been some time since i had a decent snack..." man this dude has a deep voice!, hes throat must be killing him.

I shake my head and answer with the most joy i can "sorry mister big bad wolf, but i assure you i taste like shit".

He growled again at my answer "i didn't ask for your opinion human, now make it easy for both of us and come closer" those are some big ass nails!, or claws whatever.

Deciding that i didn't want to be a dogs chew toy and that i very much appriciate my life i active **Oasis** the skin tight suid covering my body and making me feel like i could take on the world.

And the werewolf looks offended now "you think that ridiculous outfit will save you!?, humans are dumber than i thought" and now he is on me!, and tries to make me mince meat with his claws.

I on the other hand use my **Oasis** and sink on the ground, smiling at the yelp i heard when i did it, i pull myself out to my waist and grab him by his furry legs and pull him down.

So my powers let me swim on the ground... this does not apply to other people, just like mista bullets bounced from the ground he shot when secco was there and the bullets didn't pass.

So now he feels like i'm somehow sinking him the ground like you would sink on a pool just with a lot heavier stuff around.

Basically i buried him alive in a matter of seconds, i went back to the surface and stared at where i just killed someone... and i'm surprisingly indifferent.

Then again it was hard for me to care for other people, with the people i talked to and no family, it becomes slightly hard to give a shit.

Oh well no use crying over spilled milk and i restart my walk towards the north, while looking at the map as i moved.

There are houses... like old japanese houses, i don't fucking know what to call them other than that.

So that is probably the Human Village, i wonder if they have guards estationed there since you know Yokai.

_HUMAN VILLAGE, OUTSIDE WALLS._

Oh look it's a man in... some weird japanese armor, that's probably of the old school shit.

I approach and he points his spear at me, that scalated quickly "do i need an ID or something?..." wait no this people live in some old times.

"back away Yokai, your kind is not welcomed on the village" he said all serious and shit, also what the fuck?.

I look myslef over and see nothing that would make him think i'm a literally fucking magical monster "yeah sure, would you let me in or what?".

He simply ponits his spear closer to my face "No, leave or you will be dealt with" pretty sure i could kick his ass and just enter.

I roll my eyes and walk away, around the walls outside of his view and activate **Oasis** and go through the wall, fuck the police... or in this case the guards.

Dismissing my stand when i entered and start walking between the buildings i ended up on, and when i end up in the streets of this place, everyone wearing yukata's or whatever the hell they are called, i resived some weird looks but no one bothered me.

Now what the hell do i do?, maybe i can steal some shit preferably money... also i need a place to live in.

Now where the hell do i start my kinda dick-ish actions?... well that mantion that i see kinda far away, i think that's where Akyuu lives.

And with something to do in my mind i made my way towards the mantion, while walking... slightly faster.

...

yeah this whole thing started with a lot less exciting stuff happening around.

***THUMP***

"wahh!"

I think i just bumped into someone, i look down and see a small purple haired girl, with a fancy yukata... oh it's Akyuu.

Convinient.

Offering my hand to get her up while i said "sorry, i wasn't paying attention" she takes my hand and waves me off... kay.

"don't worry i wasn't being that attentive either" never thought i child could sound so mature with a childish voice... it's kinda weird.

"if you say so" i comment with a shrug of my shoulders.

She examinates me up and down "you are an outsider" Akyuu is stating the obvious, for some reason.

"i guess so, not that i actually know what that even entails" time to start ommiting information, for reasons.

She looked up to me with a small smile on her face "i always wanted to writte about the wonders of the outside world... but most outsiders tent to be..." why is she trailing off?.

"idiotic?, suicidal?, cocky?" those are the first that cometo mind, or it's because i read too many fanfics.

Akyuu nods at me "the first two... usually they are scared then quickly decide they want to leave, but a yokai always get's them before that" the little writter sounds more annoyed than sad.

"that sucks, so where would we talk about the outside then?" yeah poor people that came here before me... and probably died in their fisrt day.

Then again i actually have an effective way of defending myself.

She pointed towards the mantion tat i was going to (fucking called it) "that's my manor, we can chat there without interruptions" neat.

What is the diference between a manor and a mantion anyway?, i think they are the same but i never bothered to look it up.

As we both walked i decided to start a conversation with her "well since neather of us intoduced ourselves... my name is Luis and well my last name isn't that important anymore".

And that's true there is no use for my last name anymore.

"i'm hieda no Akyuu, i'm the chronicler of gensokyo" the fuck is a chronicler?.

Not wanting to show my stupidity i answer with a "sounds interesting".

Akyuu rose an eyebrow rose "you have no idea what a chronicler is, right?" ah shit i have been foiled by a loli that's technically older than me but not really.

"yeah... is it like an historian?" i asked her, since i really want to know what the hell is a chronicler.

She shook her head "the jobs are technically similar, only a historian finds what happened in the past and a chronicler records present events" ah that sounds almost like the same thing.

"that seems incredibly important but also really bothersome" it probably is when you are the only person doing chronicler stuff.

Akyuu chuckled at my words "sometimes, but the job is rather easy when you can literally never forget things" oh right she has photographic memory or it's magical equivalent.

Oh we reached her manor this place is pretty big but not overly so, and there are two guards on the front door, hope they aren't as dumb ad the guy on the front gates...

I was walking right next to Akyuu until a sword blocked my path, the guard to my left basically is glaring at me for no aparent reason while Akuu looks confussed and the other guard facepalms.

"what the?-" Akyuu tried to talk but was interrupted by this dickhead.

He prepares his sword apparently ready to take my head "don't worry Akyuu-sama, i'll take care of this yokai in seconds" is there something on my face that makes people believe i'm a yokai?.

Well he is asking for it, so i guess that if i punch him it all will be on self-defence, i materalize **Oasis **on my right arm and punch him in the face at a speed that he wasn't able to comprehend.

"aubagh!" he gurgled in pain, crashed againts a wall and flopped to the ground while i dissipate what little i brought out of my stand, and i look at the other two who weren't really surprissed but more defeated.

Akyuu sighed in exasperation "is he new?" she asked the other guard, who nods sadly making Akyuu exhale.

"i really need to look into the people we hire..." seems like imcompetent people are just and normal ocurrence.

The other guard nods too "yeah that guy was good with a sword but... well kind of an idiot" we can see that captain obvious... guard obvious? nah i can think of something better, i just have to try har- and i have nothing.

Akyuu enters her home and i follow along, man this place has a lot of fine pictures and arquitecture that i'm unable to appriciate with my not-so knowlogable brain.

We walk and reach what i'm guessing it's not her room since that would be weird as shit, she opens the weird sliding doors that appear a lot in anime and we enter a place with a loot of books and writting stuff, a table... kotatsu... small table? whatever the fuck you call that, ink a plume to write with and shit like that.

She sits at one side with that uncomfortable way of sitting i see in anime, legs together and under her were her feet, man that seems panful but she just does it without a single care in the world.

Well i sit at the oposite side with my legs crossed since i don't want to destroy my feet "kay Akyuu, what do you want to talk about?".

She has a sheet of paper ready, when did she?- "well you look pretty different from the avarage outsider, so let's start there" what the hell does that mean?.

"is it because my skin color?" i asked honestly curious, what kind of outsiders came her that seem to be a pretty normal ocurrence.

She blinked at me then shook her head "i can see how i made you think of that, but only japanese and the rare american... sorry if it made you uncomfortable".

I shrug my shoulder lazily "not really i was just curious, i come from the interesting land of mexico wich makes me a mexican... it can either be incredibly pretty or downright terrifying depending on what city you lived" pretty much true.

"can you be more specific about this... 'mexico'?" she said the name of my country a little slowly, it was a pretty foreign word for her all things considered.

**[30 minutes later]**

Our talk was somewhat entretaining, i talk about stuff from Mexico or more like i remembered of the damn place, like 'dia de los muertos' and the like.

"so to make a 'torta ahogada' you use tomato sasauge and meat... on this 'birote'..." hearing a japanese said spanish words is very entretaining.

...wait i don't even know japanese how am i talking with her?, oh i guess it doesn't matter "basically yes, anything else you want to know?".

She stretches a little then answers me "no, that would be enough for the day, i hope we could do this again?".

Well... "i do have one condition" i say to her a little nerveous.

"name it" she said without missing a beat.

"i don't have a place to stay... so i wonder if you have a spare room or something?" man!, this is awkward.

Akyuu stares at me for a momment then chuckles "yeah, i do have some spare rooms" neat no sleeping outside for me.

***THUMP!***

Both me and Akyuu stare at the door where some kind of hitting noice happaned... it almost sounded like flesh being pounded, i would know i knew a guy who worked in a meat factory.

And that worries me, so i manifest **Oasis** and prepare myself just in case something goes wrong.

And the door slides open showing a skeleton grabring a bone as a club that has blood in it, probably not a good sign, so i snap into action and uppercut him in the face, man i love the speed and power of this stand.

It's skull shatters and well the rest just flops to the ground, i look at my right to see a guard that wasn't moving with blood osing out of his head, shiiiiit~!.

"Akyuu we may have a problem!" i call out to the girl who is now looking through the window in the room and well she seems displeaced... or scared maybe both.

I quickly move right besides and look down (oh right we are on the second floor...) and see skeeletons just like this one fighting some guards and the guards are all losing... except for that guy at Akyuu's front door he actually killed his.

So in total there are 7 skeletons, right let's see if i survive this and i proceed to jump over the window, pretty sure Akyuu yelped in surprisse but i won't bother with that right now.

I use that bouncy thing seco used to make his punches stronger and faster, but with my legs and once i land i bouce towards three skeletons that were fighting guards, and in and in a flash destroy their skulls with fast punches.

They stare at me from a momment then go help their fellow guards and that pretty much was it, all the other skeletons may be able to win in one on one fights but againts more than one guard things went diferently.

I walk towards the dude that was in the front door and i also stare at the one i knocked out that it's still on the ground but i pay that one no mind "how the hell did they got in?" seriously how?.

He sighed and stared at the road "walking from there... the guard on the front gate is probably dead" yeah no fuck that guy "most people entered their homes when they saw skeletons running in this direction...".

And i have been just about four hours in Gensokyo... "one got inside the manor, don't worry i took care of it... but i got another guard before that" yeah three deads in less than a day and i'm still kind of indiferent to it!, i may need help with that.

The man sighed tiredly "damnit, this i gona be one of those days" i wish i knew of what kind of days he was talking about.

Oh right Akyuu "we should probably go see Akyuu" i tell him and he nods.

"i'm Luis by the way" i tell the cool dude, with a sick beard yeah the one of Akyuu's front door.

He stares at me and says "Takamura" man that i a badass name.

We walk back and find Akyuu going down the stairs while looking at us with the 'serious bussines' eyes "how did this happen?" straight to the point too.

"the skeletons entered from the front gate, the guard there was probably killed and we destroyed said skeletons" Takamura sumarized.

Akyuu released a sad breath (somehow) "make it two casualties, and send a message to the captain of the guards" right the guy on the second floor.

Takamura lightly bows then leaves in a jog, while Akyuu walked up to me and i finally dismissed **Oasis** "Gensokyo seems to be as hectic as you said Akyuu" i commented awkwardly, yeah i know it's not the right moment but i needed to say something.

"well yeah, but this is the first direct attack towards the village in a while and that is... concerning" now that i'm closer i can see that she is surprissed but not shocked towards what happened, then again she has the memories of her past life and those must have seen some tough shit.

"i don't think it was at the village per say..." i muttered, Takamura said that the skeletons came towards this direction without attacking anyone else but apparently the guards.

She looked at me puzzled "what makes you think that?".

I rub the back of my head and answer "well the skeletons could have attacked the villager but they didn't and probably just attacked the guards because they attacked them first... and one skeleton came right at where you and me were talking, that doesn't exactly scream 'attack' more like... scoutting?" yeah i think i'm right, but i could also be wrong.

"that seems reasonable enough but we have no way of confirming your claim" she shot my idea down, kinda.

And then someone enters the house in a hurry, is that teacher Keine kami-whatchamacallit something along the lines of that.

"Akyuu, thank god you're safe..." she is pretty relieved by this turn of events too, makes me wonder how she would have reacted if Akyuu was injured.

Akyuu nods at her words "yes, thanks to the guards and luis here and his peculiar... ability" ah she can see my stand, well there goes my robbing people plan.

Keine takes a look at me and inmidiately reached a conclusion "an outsider?, well not all of them are normal and some with abilities have showed up..." and probably died, that's what Akyuu said before.

"yeah, i like to think that i can hold my own on a brawl" not a lie, i fought a lot in highschool mainly because i was a dick back then.

Keine shakes her head at my words "just don't let it get to your head, a lot like you have... fallen in battle" what a pretty way to say 'died miserably'.

"sure, i'll keep it in mind" not really.

Keine turns back to Akyuu and the two start talking the complicated stuff about what the hell happen and all that political shit about the village, making me tune them out...

Man i'm bored now, i need something to do.

"Luis right?" hey, keine is talking to me and she isn't lecturing me about stuff!.

I nod "that's me".

Keine rises an eyebrow like she was confussed about something "Akyuu said that you destroyed the skeletons with ease, and i wanted to ask you for a favor" i don't like where this is going but go on.

"we have a pretty good idea of where the skeletons came from... problem is the guards won't be enough for this" she is not wrong almost all of them would have died if i didn't help them.

But this also means that i'm canon fodder in this situation, i'm oddly okay with that "you want me to go in the place of your barelly competent guards?, sure i have nothing better to do".

"i know is too m- what?" her jaw almost seemed to fall but held on, she still looks really surprissed.

Laughing mentally at her face and said "yeah, those guys would all die from what i saw at the 20 second fight" again i'm not wrong.

"right... but i can't let you go alone in good conscience" ah~ Keine actually cares about my beutiful self.

I tilt my head to the side "and who would be coming with me?".

Keine grimaces for some damn reason that doesn't inspire me with confidence "right now i hvae to calm the village down and stay in case another attack happens... you will be going with Kirisame Markis" the name came forced out, i can feel that there is an story there.

"i don't think that's wise..." Akyuu is worried!, i may have to retract that statement of me helping them if this guy is as dangerous as they make him out to be.

Man good thing no one has asked about my stand...

Akyuu looked at me with an inquitisive gaze "what was that 'suit' anyway?" looks like i jinxed it!.

Pointing at the door i tell them "i'll tell you along the way" i better be able to make a lie quickly.

_HUMAN VILLAGE, SOMEWHERE IN IT (i don't fucking know my way around it!)._

"so it's basically like a familiar?" that's Akyuu for you, a really curious girl that can be a little prying at times.

"kinda, you could call it an spirit too" now some may be wondering what did i just told Akyuu, and the answer is mind your own damn business.

Keine is also here by the by "sounds useful, if a little bizarre" oh teacher you have no idea how bizarre things will get in the future.

Keine suddenly stoped while glaring at the brown house that didn't look japanese at all with yellow painted words at the top reading 'Kirisame n' Magics' interesting name by the way.

"This place looks like shit" no use lying when the asnwer is obvious.

The teacher seems to agree with my words but decides not to make it obvious, since she almost guffawed but kept it in.

Akyuu on the other hand actually chuckled, shouting profanities will get me everywhere apparently.

***BOOOMMM!***

And the shop just blew the fuck up, also a man when flying from the door... with the door too, he seems to be wearing some harry potter looking clothes wich is lightly charred he has dirty blonde hair and a unkept beard with it.

If that explosions is anything to go by this guy must be Marisa's dad and let me tell you that i can see the resemblance "is that the guy we are looking for?".

Keine nods saddly and so does Akyuu, if this is my backup then i'm pretty much fucked!.

Keine walks to the downed man and slaps him making him snap upwards and stare at us with a smile that's _almost_ insane "Keine~! what do i owe the pleasure?".

The teacher didn't seem ready for today and annoyed told him "we need your help, the village was attacked and we are short on people" this Markis guy isn't well liked...

"we don't hate him, he is just... a real handful to deal with" Akyuu sounds exremely tired, and also she can either read minds or my face is to expressive.

Markis, i'll call him mark for short smiled at Keine "No" and completely shut her down, harsh.

Keine wasn't dealing with this "c'mon we can pay you for this" we already bribing him?, that scalated quickly.

Mark shook his head in negation "nah, i'm a little bussy restocking my potions... and trying new magic" one of those two caused that explosion.

Akyuu entered their conversation "i'm sure i have some interesting magic tomes that i could pay you with" definetly briving him at this point... or is this buying him?.

Now he almost looked like he wanted to say yes "... maybe, anything else?" this guy drives a hard bargain.

Idea! "yo man!, this job could be very beneficial for your magic stuff" this could bite me in the ass so hard!.

The man looked at me then pointed me with his thumb while glancing at Keine "who is the wackjob?".

"hello pott i'm the kettle, have we met before?" i'm not crazy!, just too entusiastic for my own good.

Mark now was laughing like a madman while i was grinning like one, i think this dude is not that bad "Kirisame Markis, who are you kid?".

"Luis, no last name... for no apparent reason" smooth one me!.

We shaked hands while Akyuu and Keine seemed really fucking confussed by our exchange, some times you just have to be slightly crazy to deal with crazy.

Separating our hands he asked me the question "what was that about this helping me with my magic?".

I nod not completely sure if i was right but life is all about taking bets "what attacked were skeletons and the first thing you think when skeletons are involved is necromancer... and that could lead to some interesting magical shit, if you catch my drift".

He smiled and put one of his hands under his chin "i like the way you think Luis~, okay i'm in".

Speech 100 mothafucka!.

"i just need to grab myself some mana and health potions, also i have to find my wand" so magicians actually need wands in gensokyo... or atleast the one's that aren't strong.

Keine doesn't want to know what just happened so she just accepts it and moves on "meet us at the town gate".

Mark salutes lazily and walks back inside his shop/house, while Keine stared at me and Akyuu just raised an eyebrow "what?" i don't think i did anything evil.

"if he makes a zombie infection whith whatever he finds, i'll cave your skull in" damn!, Keine got pretty freaking violent all of a sudden.

Akyuu puts a hand on her back (probably because she was too small to actually put it in her shoulder) "don't worry we will make a thorough examination of the things Markis brings back with him" welp, sorry Mark guess you aren't keeping the stuff you find in our adventure.

And then we walk to the gate in silence, it's not like we had anything important to talk about anyway.

We reached the gate and i see that the guy that didn't let me in was being covered with a white sheet by another two guards guess he is actually dead, while Keine and Akyuu look at the corpse solemly i try to not show my indiference, because it would be pretty fucking disrespectuful.

Keine snaped her gaze on me "hope that you and Markis can find what made this happen" your tone of voice makes it seem like i have no say in the matter, but i'll help anyway.

"sure, tell me the directions before Mark gets here" getting weird looks from both of them, probably because the nickname.

Akyuu gave me the answers i wanted "if what Keine told us is true then they came from north east, towards the forest of magic, we don't know where exactly but i hope you and Markis can figure it out" after she finished i stared blankly at Keine.

She finally decided to ask me what the fuck was i doing "do you need something?".

"do you call a vague direction a 'pretty good guess' of where the skeletons came from?" seriously teacher!, that's not very useful.

Keine had the decency to look away "it is the best we got, don't judge me" screw that!, imma judge you... in my brain.

Here come's Mark too, finally time to crack some skulls quite literally too "i'm back, and full of stuff to keep us alive!".

"come here bud, we go towards the forest of magic!" i exclaimed in an exagerated manner, making him grin and come along with me, the two of us are going to end up causing an incident if we are left alone, i just know it.

Akyuu being the most sensible person present did the good old "good luck, hope you come back safe" yeah that thing!, also thanks Akyuu... even if i just have known you for a day, kinda.

And the adventure of a father who may or may not be insane and a guy that probably has no functioanal empathy marched to save a village that they didn't really care about, but one was bored enough to go for it and the other one just wants some necromancy books!.

This can only go well!, (not really).

_FOREST OF MAGIC, FUCKEN LOT OF TREES (we are probably lost!)._

"pretty sure we should be looking for something not walk around aimlessly" that was Mar who should learn to not complain when he isn't helping.

I gave him a sour look "they just gave us and vague direction and a place, i'm just working with what i have damnit!.

He ignored my look and continues to criticize me "not my fault you accepted this job without knowing what you were getting into".

"you are right, since i'm the first one to enter the mission and you the second that makes me the leader, as such i order you to fucking track the skeletons" how's them apples now bitch?!.

He stared incredulous at me "what the hell do you expect me to do!?, cast a necromatic seeking spe- oh right i forgot i could do that" son of a... and we have been walking for forty minutes now.

He muttered some shit that i didn't bother to understand then a white halo with an arrow in it appeared on his hands, the arrow then pointed behind us "looks like we missed our mark" he commented.

And i just had to compliment a job well done "good one dude, now we just find the place and re-kill everything" can't be that hard right?.

"whatever floats your boat, i just want some necromancy tomes... and maybe some potions" this guy like his potions, i wonder if they are bad for your health?.

Mark this time was gidding us as we followed to where the arrow pointed, making our way through trees and just all around doing nothing but walk then a laser flew over our heads making both of us look back at a fairy with a giant sunflower (how even?).

We exchanged glances "do i do it or you?" he looked at the fairy with slightly narrowed eyes nodded pulled out his wand.

"i'll fuck her up" fair enough dude, i'll just chill in the back line.

While the fairy just didn't notice what was going on so she threw a slow big danmaku, my friend just raised his wand on her direction "stone shot" BAM!, headless fairy the danmaku dissapeared too.

Also they don't bleed, makes sense they are made out of nature and the like "nice shot".

He pockets his wand and casts the halo thingy again "meh, it was just one fairy it isn't that big of a deal" you're right but it's the thought that counts.

After that complete waste of time we followed the halo thingy arrow and we reached a cave that has a lot of rotten grass and some death trees "how the hell did we miss this?" i'm pretty surprissed by this.

My companion is too "i don't even know... it doesn't have any kind of illusions blocking it from our view either...".

I turn towards Mark "let's just enter the damn place, hopefully there is something that made this whole ordeal worthwhile".

He nodded "yeah, helping the village is just a bonus anyway" and with that we entered the rotten place that didn't smell remotelly rotten.

Somehow.

Mark being the genious that he is casted some kind of white ball that glowed so we could see inside the cave, that looked very cave-ish obviously.

We reached the end of it and saw a pretty open space fit for a home for two, there were tables and a lot of glass bottles with weird liquids on them "no one around" that's what it looks like at least.

Mark checks the glass filled things and turns towards me "alchemy, mainly for poisons i recognize some of them" that can't be a good sign.

He also pockets some of them "i wanna know what the hell are some of these" i didn't ask for an explination Mark.

We continued through another tunnel-hallway "this has been too easy, don't ya think?" now i actually ask him something.

"don't jinx it, and that is probably because they knew someone will come to investigate after his attack" he agrees with me!, also fuck our culprit could have left already and this will become fucking pointless.

We are already here all things considered "let's just keep going, maybe we could find some clues... you know so Keine won't cave our faces in" judging by the shudder of Mark, i'll say he had a first hand experience.

And we reached the end but this one has an actual door "can you tell if there is anything magical there?" i ask my black mage, wich makes me the warrior we only lack a rogue and a white mage.

"there is magic there, but it's the kind you leak around when you are not careful" hoh?, there is someone inside then.

I activate **Oasis** "stay here, i'm gonna take a peek" and with that i go towards the walls of the cave, and enter them while swiming on the rock an peek just my eyes trough the rock on the other side.

This place actually has light, from candles.

There is a lot of books, posions and stuff a pool of bones bellow the wood construct that has all the magical text and shit, so that's where the skeletons came from... also to my left i can see someone goin throught some papers on a table... oh it's Marisa white and black witch outfit, hat included her broom is resting at the side of the table too.

I go back to Mark, who is staring at me with wide eyes "the fuck is that suit, and how did you do that?".

"i'll explain latter, but there is someone going through some papers, female blond and is dressed like a witch" his eyes widened for a momment then he sighed in exasperation.

He seems kinda tired all of a sudden "goddamnit Marisa..." ah i wonder if they had a fallout or something?.

Not really my problem anyway... unless i get bored enough to play therapist "i don't know what kind of relationship you have with this Marisa, but we kinda need something to show Keine and Akyuu".

"Marisa is just going to take everything if we don't stop her" that girl needs to get some help, being such a convulsive kleptomaniac,

I sink slightly on the ground "well you enter and keep her occupied, i'll be right bellow and ready to do a fast one on her" i'm gonna beat the shit out of a main character yeah!... hope that doesn't come back to bite me on the ass.

Mark made an ugly face but quickly accepted my idea at the end "sure, she will probably attack us first anyway..." that's true.

Then i sink completely, and i guide myself with the steps of Marka a door opens.

"Stop right there-ze!, i came here first and by that i mean everything here is mine now!" Marisa squalated things very quickly.

"you're still as energetic as ever Marisa... but i kinda need those things, for the village... but mainly for me" of course Mark has his priorities straight.

"pops?, hell no!, finders keepers and all, don't know why you want them nor what the hell th-" i decided to attck while they were talking, cause i'm getting impatient down here, i appear under her grab her legs and sink her up to the neck and i quickly leave and deactivate the melting power, making Marisa stay there without a chance of moving anything but her neck.

"what up bitches!?" i scream, while **Oasis** is still on me you don't know if someone could attack me and i have to deffend myself.

I look to my right to where Mark is who is staring at the head of Marisa with a curious expression "this power of yours is a lot scarier than i firts thought" and with that he walks towards the table checking the papers, porpusfully ignoring Marisa for personal reasons i bet.

"i'll keep my eye on her you check the goods~!" i tell Mark who gives me a thumbs up and starts scanning the letters and scrolls, basically the pappers i saw Marisa looking at.

Deciding to seat in the 'yanki' mode in front of marisa's head and wait for her to understand what the hell just happen, then she stares at me with her eyes wide open "the fuck!?".

Oh boy, she is definetly getting revenge for this.

* * *

**Wassup?.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic cause i enjoyed writting it, and if you didn't well we both wasted our time.**

**And now i guess i should put a stat sheet or something...**

**NAME AND TITTLES**

**Luis: Stand user junior, Probably crazy.**

**STANDS**

**Oasis: augments all physical abilities, melts stuff, can swim on the ground and other stuff, can make the ground bouncy, better hearing (somehow).**

**PARTY MEMBERS**

**Kirisame Markis: a magician that is known around the village for exploding his shop that rarelly gets any sells, probably father of Kirisame Marisa, debatable insane and all around crazy scientist, seems to have a soft spot for Marisa but not enough to keep her from getting (almost) buried alive.**

**Weapon: woden wand, to cast wingardium leviosa~ (or however you spell that) on his enemies.**

**And that's it.**

**See you all later!.**


	2. This problem is rooted down to the bone

**New chapter!.**

**I really like writting this one, it just speaks to me for some reason.**

**And because of that i guess i'll make this my new main project, meaning that i will writte this one the most my other fics will be updated from time to time, but right now i like this one too much.**

**Also i doubt that i will manage to get as many words as 'FREAKIN GENSOKYO' but i'll still try to make the chapters longer than usual... wich means more than 4000 words like i usually do.**

**One more thing, does anyone know if it's written Yokai or Youkai?, or is it the same thing?.**

**With that said i hope you enjoy.**

**Or you could hate it, that works too i guess.**

* * *

I kept staring at the strugling Marisa, who should have given up by now but she seems to have lot of energy inside of her "hey Mark!, it has been seven minutes already, are you done checking those papers?" i'm still sitting ala yanki and it's getting uncomfortable.

He walked up to me "yup, some are completely amateur magic and then two of them are letters for other people, one named Takamura and another called... Skullmageddon" that last name is incredibly silly and badass.

"what kind of stupid name is Skullmageddon?" asked Marisa who was ignored since we have better things to do than talk with a main-character.

Takamura, that guys was guarding the front door of Akyuu's manor "what does it say?, the letter for Takamura i mean".

Mark gave said papper to me and i read it quickly, yada yada yada... thanks for your cooperation, yada yada... for telling us when most of the guards would be at their weakest (you mean allways?) now we will be able to continue our plans, signed Virdra Coldstake.

"Mark, you know Takamura is one of the guards that was... guarding Akyuu's home right?" i asked the obvious question, making his eyes widen slightly.

Also that explains why was he the only one to actualy beat a skeleton by himself and he seemed like such a nice guy too... time to kick his ass! "yup, a traitor".

"that explains a lot of things..." muttered Mark, who already lotted all the important stuff that he called 'good enough', seems like whoever was her before all of us took all the important shit.

Marisa was glancing between the two of us quickly "woah!, slow down, a traitor on the village?, an attack to it?" looks like she finally decided that trying to leave the ground was useless.

Mark looked at me and pointed at the ground "let her go, doubt that she will actually attack us now" i go bellow and puss marisa up and then i leave the ground too.

The small magician that isn't as tall as me or her dad does some stretches gives me the stinky eye then her broom flies to her hand "right, so an explination would be good".

Nah not now fam "we kinda have to tell Keine that Akyuu is really close to a traitor, so well talk baout it later".

Marisa rolled her eyes in annoyance but nodded anyway "sure, as long as you do it at the en-"

***RUMBLE!***

I look at the pool of bones bellow us and get the distinctive feeling that this place wasn't as alone as i thought.

"Marisa... were you keeping your magic from leaking out?" asked Mark who is also staring at the pool.

Marisa is doing the same "yeah..." oh shit.

From the pool a giant skeleton appears, with just one eye socket and the color of the bone has a very slight hue of blue, that thing is like two houses tall!, even from bellow the pool it can look at us at eye level "run for it!" i scream and grab Mark and put him on my shoulder and run towards the door, Marisa flying slightly ahead of me.

Thank you** Oasis** for the speed boost.

The whole wodden construct falls appart from a swipe of the giant skeleton, but i already kicked down the door letting us leave, i doubt that the skeleton can actually go through the tunels.

I decide to look behind me and see the skeleton falling to pieces, said pieces started flying trhough the tunel welp, that's a thing "keep running!".

At my scream Marisa also looks behind "how does it even do that!?" hell if i know!.

We managed to leave the cave and so did the skeleton, that decided to put itself back together while looking at us "how do we killed it!?" i scream whil putting dow Mark who seemed dizzy.

"Like this!" that's the mini-hakkero oh this can't go well on the plus side i'll see a magical rainbow beam first hand.

"Love signg: Master Spark!"

***VVVVVRRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM!***

Mother of christ!, my ears!.

The skeleton jumped over the beam while spinning on the air and land right next to us throwing a kick that made us all jump out of the way.

"the skeleton knows parkour!, we may have a problem!" i have to scream!, all of it thanks to Marisa's master spark.

"we fucking noticed!" screamed back Mark, that was throwing fire projectiles the size of a fist to the skeleton that did literally nothing.

While Marisa was bussy not being killed by the giant, parkur, one-eyed skeleton, that's a fucking mouth full now what to do?.

Well those two are making a good work keeping him distracted, down we go!, swiming on the ground is such a interesting experience like mud but also water even if it's actually stone, yeah the feeling is complicated.

Now i'm bellow this bastard, i put it all on the melting stuff, hell yeah! it's legs are in and then... just his legs stay, right forgot it could dissasemble .

I pop back up besides Mark "yeah we need a plan" we are going nowhere with this and now the fucking skeleton is doing parkour around marisa with just it's arms, that thing is really fucking nimble.

"how are you moving like that with just your arms!?" Marisa is a lot more vocal on her surprisse.

Mark glances at me and stops shooting fire at it, not that it was doing anything "well if you give me enough time i could cast 'holy smite' a holy spell that's really strong againts undead but it will take some time to cast".

I nod "that doesn't soun so ba-".

And he interrupts me! "and it will take five minutes and considering how hard it's kicking our asse- nah never mind you got this" mother fucker just did a DBZA reference without knowing.

"If i die i will haunt your ass" after i said that, i stomped the ground with both feet, bouning from the ground thanks to the bouncy thing** Oasis** let's me do, and landed on the skeletons right shoulder.

"sup biiiiiaaaaaaaatch!" i screamed while doing a stand rush attack, wich is basically punch fast, hard and in great quantities, constantly hitting it's jaw that i broke with my attack, the jaw fell but the skeleton didn't paid it any mind, i jumped from it's shoulder and landed on the ground sinking into it, seeing as a portion of the ground where i landed was destroyed that was a smart idea.

I pop back up my head and see the skeleton coming in my direction "that can't be good".

Then a lot of green missiles or projectiles started hitting the bastard, there were also stars in there "finally room to actully kick this things ass!" right she didn't have to dodge the skeletons attacks anymore.

But now i have to do it in her place! duck!, jump!, fucking run!.

I could go back to undergroundbut that would make him stop focusing me and we don't want that.

"are you done Mark!?" seriously i'm fast, but so is this fucking giant skeleton!.

"it has only been a minute!" he calls back indredulous, you suck Mark!, a spell that takes that long to charge can't be combat efficient!.

Oh skeleton ha-

***CRAASH***

Holy... shit man, trees hurt me and so did that skeleton, get up from the ground an- why can't i feel my legs?.

Oh my legs are with whatever is left of thos trees that i was thrown through, that can't be good...

I look up and see Marisa shooting at the thing like there is no tomorrow, the skeleton this time was dong it's best to dodge the barrage.

Mark is also screaming at me, but i can't exactly hear him over the sound of my pain.

Right so if i can't walk i will swim, sinking into the earth to my waist and start swiming at max speed, reaching the man that was probably still screaming at me "Mark, skeletons are assholes..." i comented in pain.

The look he gave me would have been funny if i wasn't in so much pain "jesus fuck luis..." i am bleeding a lot.

"please... tell me you're done..." i'm literally on my knees bro!... since i am missing my legs just bellow my knees.

He grimaced and shaked his head in denial, mother fucker "another minute...".

The marisa crashed right besides us "are you done?..." that looked like it hurt, she is also bleeding from the top of her head.

"he hasn't" i asnwered in pain and misery, making Marisa curse under her breath.

And here comes the skeleton, welp time to get myself killed "if i die tell Keine to go fuck herself" after my words i slamed the ground with both hands doing the Bouncy thing and passing from above the skeleton, getting his attention.

"that crazy mother fucker!" that was probably Marisa.

Kay so i sink inside a tree, the skeleton hits the tree and i use that to escape, i glance behind me and see that it almost reaches me (something that big shouldn't move that fast!).

A tree i reached it, i swear to god if it doesn't work... nevermind it worked, i swim to the tops of said tree and pop out my head, the tree is flying and i'm looking down at the skeleton that is looking at me, not as dumb as i thought.

I pull out both arms and strike the tree to bounce away from his boney fist, that destroyed the tree i was in "i can't believe i actually pulled that of!" yeah i actually said that outloud.

I fall and sink on the ground up to my neck "is it fucking done now!?" please say yes!, please say yes!.

"it is!, HOLY SMITE!" Mark exclaimed.

Turning around to look at the skeleton that was coming towards us i notice that everything seems to be a lot more bright all of a- MY FUCKING EYES!.

I can see!.

When the light dissapeared i noticed the giant scorch mark that was in place of a giant skeleton... okay then "no kill like overkill..." i got all of my body outside of the ground and deactivated **Oasis**, jesus fuck i'm tired.

Also a card appeared in front of me in a menu... holy shit it says i got a new stand! (was the skeleton part of a dungeon or something?), come on be something good!.

I got **Magician's Red**.

It may not be of the upper Tier of bullshit, but it's still a pretty good stand all around, i can think of a few thing i can do with fried chiken power, that's for another time though.

Mark was running towards me while drinking a blue potion, Marisa was stitting on the ground clutching her head with one hand and drinking a red potion with her other hand.

Mark kneeled right next to me and pulled out a red potion "drink this, it will help with your... everything" i lied on my back and reached for the potion, after that i drinked it.

I hear the sound of tearing flesh and flinch, i look down and see that my legs grew back up... with my clothes too, well that's a thing i guess "what does this potion do?".

He stared in surprisse at me "not that i can tell you... just increase the normal regeneration of a person" oh that explains everything.

"yeah that makes sense now, since i have a pretty good regeneration myself... i can even grow back limbs in half an hour" i tell him, and he get's surprissed again.

"are you sure you are human?" Mark is questioning my humanity now.

I gave him a blank look "as far as i'm aware" or i could be some kind of new yokai from the future send to the past to protect John Connor... nah!.

And here comes Marisa "this smells like incident to me..." what gave you that idea?, the fucking skeleton or the pool of bones?.

"no shit, Mark whe have to go back to the Village and tell them about Takamura... unless we find him first in wich case we kick his ass" i tell my compadre, that has spells that take too fucking long to cast.

Mark glances at me tiredly "that's a 50 minute walk, even running it will take a while" why are you tired!?, me and Marisa got the worst of that fight!.

That makes me stare at Marisa like fucking stalker, making her nerveous "hey... what do you want-ze?".

"sup, i'm luis can you give us a ride on your broom?" i asked with a straight face, making Marisa stareat me like i'm a special brand of stupid.

She glances at her broom then back at me "what do i get out of this?" fuckin!.

"you do know that Akyuu could be right besides a murder right?" well Takamura is actually a traitor, but who cares about the details?.

Marisa now is glaring at me "fine, hop in" she floated on her broom and i stared... so do i go in the back or front?.

The ba- i see Mark taking the back while giving me this really distrustful look, oooookay?, guess i'll take the front very hunched over "can you look where are you going?" i asked her, since that's the reason why i'm even hunching over.

"yeah... kinda, probably" whe are going to fucking die!, yeah!, wait no fuck.

Mark thinks the same "this is going to eng horribly wrong... i'm oddly okay with it".

"i'm gonna start flying very fast" states Marisa, who is probably grinning for some reason, that crazy bitch.

I decided to ask just how fast was she gonna fly "how fas-" holy shit!, that's really fast and i forgot that i have a minor fear of heights!, sssshhhhhiiiiiittttt!.

_HUMAN VILLAGE, IN THE SKY (we are probably dead)._

Everything seems to be peaceful...

"Marisa we are going to fucking die!" that's me.

"move out of the way so i can see!" Marisa is angry at me.

"if he moves he'll fall to the ground idiot!" Mark is angry at Marisa.

"i wouldn't be in front if you hadn't taken the back seat!" i'm angry at Mark.

***CRASH!***

Shhhhhh! haa!,shhhh haaa!, that was painful.

I get up from the ground groaning while looking down at the also in pain pair of Marisa and Mark, there is also another guy that we crashed in that seems to be unconscious... holy shit it's Takamura!, why is he on the gate? "guys we catched the traitor" i tell my friend and probably enemy.

Mark gets up and stares down at the unconscious form of Takamura "that was easy, now we just have to tell Keine and Akyuu and i will be able to test all of the stuff i got from the cave" sure Mark, whatever floats your boat.

Marisa also stares down at the guy "we have some crazy luck if we already found the guy" we noticed Marisa.

"What the hell is going on here!?".

I look up to see Keine flying down towards us "hey Keine, this guy Takamura is a traitor" i tell her already since i don't know what tact means, Keine stares at me like weirdly and lands onthe ground getting closer to us.

Then she makes eye contact with Marisa "of course you will get involved...".

Marisa doens't like her tone of voice! "what is that supoussed to mean?".

"Nothing, do you have proof that he is actually a traitor?" she asks us avoiding Marisa question making the witch to gave her a small glare.

I look at Mark who has all the pappers and he does as mentally told by me and gave her a letter, Keine quickly scans it over and grimaces "yes this seems to be proof enough, it is also worrying that he would do this over the words of some power".

"if i know something is that human stupidity is the only thing that is infinite" i say to her, wich isn't a lie there are a lot of wars to prove that point.

Keine sighed "i guess you are right..., Marisa since you are here could you tell Reimu about this?" the teacher ask the witch.

Marisa nods slowly "i was gonna do it anyway... not that she would take inmidiate action knowing her" so the Miko is as lazy as i remember.

Keine sighed _again_, i feel like that is gonna happen constantly "i'm aware of that, i'll be busy dealing with him" she pointed at the unconscious Takamura "i'll like to ask him some questions" there was this glint in her eyes that made me uneasy, poor Takamura.

Teacher looks at me and Mark "thank you for this Markis, Luis, for now i'll take Takamura for questioning... and Markis i'll come by your house to that you didn't brink anything dangerous with you" with her words said she picked the traitor like a sack and entered the village, taking the letter with her.

... "you forgot to give her the other letter" i tell Mark who looks at me with a blank face.

"she'll come to my home latter anyway" that's a good point "now if you excuse i want to test as much with the stuff i got before Keine decides to take everything" and with that Mark decided to leave too!.

"latter Mark" i told him while waiving my left hand in goodbye fashion, he did the same for me.

I stare at Marisa who is getting on her broom... do i want to meet Reimu?, nah she'll probably kick my ass an ask for donations "welp, see you later Marisa" and i walked back at the forest.

Pretty sure Marisa looked at me like i was crazy but flied to meet Reimu anyway, now i'm gonna explore Gensokyo!.

"ah Luis!" nevermind Akyuu is by the gate of the Village, i walk back and gave the small girl a smile.

"hey Akyuu" man i sounded tired, probably the skeleton slap.

Akyuu gave me a concerned look "why were you leaving the village?, you already told me that you would like to sleep in my home" that sounds wrong without ccontext.

"Gensokyo seems like a cool place and i want to explore it" i answered her question with honesty, also i wanna meet the Touhou's... and probably fight them because a missunderstanding.

I think that's a sign of sucidaism (is that even a word?), Akyuu gave me a exasperated gaze "i hope that you can come back before night time" why does she sound like a dissapointed mother all of a sudden!?.

"yeah mom!, do i bring the milk while i'm at it?" please don't say yes!, you're supoussed to be annoyed by my words.

Akyuu gave me this smile that say's 'been there done that' "you could, thank you for reminding me" ah shit, she has experience with bastards.

Welp i'm not going down without a fight "sure, just give me the mony i swear i won't waste it on toys".

She snorts and shakes her head "just be careful, you have been the first outsider in a while that isn't scared of everything" i feelso appriciated right now.

"don't worry, i can actually defend myself, i'll see you later" mainly because you said that i could sleep in your house.

"is it because i told you, you can sleep on my house?" is that thing about women being able to read your mind an actual thing?, if so that is scary.

Deciding that i wanted the last wordi gave her a cheeky smile "c'mon Akyuu, we don't want people to think that we sleep on the same room" and now i'm running away!, don't want to deal with the fallout of that one.

I heard a yelp of embarrasment but i didn't turn around, cause i don't wanna deal with the consequences of my actions!.

Also i wanna use **Magician's Red** to burn some shit... just for giggles.

_FOREST OF MAGIC, (again!)._

And i'm back to this shitty forest!, i feel like i'm going to come here a lot...

I'm just walking around trying to make something fight me to use **Magician's Red**, but nothing is trying to kill me it's not like a have a frikin map to- did i actually forget i have a map?, well more like radar but it's the same thing!, maybe.

Map come to me!, so there are trees around me (duh!) and nothing else but trees, all of a sudden this forest doesn't seem very magical more like forest of... normality.

I don't know how long this map let's me see, but i'll guess like 100 meters from me maybe 150 i'm most likely wrong though.

Staring at map... there is nothing important, not even the skulls that i saw the first time i came here, yeah that's really suspicious.

Still looking at my map while walking i see at edge towards north east a giant mass of red skulls in one point... sure that's not weird at all, also i guess those skulls aren't dungeons more like enemies or what this map considers enemies.

It does look like a nice place to test my new stand, i activate **Oasis** and start running with super-human speed or i think i am since this thing also makes my reflexes better.

Now that i actually try to think about this sittuation, if the red skulls are what the map considers my enemies and most yokai would try to eat me... that means that all of them are on one point, why?.

Maybe they are having a massive orgy?, nah that's a little too much, it must be a party those seemed to happen a lot in Gensokyo cannon.

I'm pretty close to the site of the skulls, if i find the righ spot i'm sure i could see whatever the hell is happening in there, okay so... that's a big ass jail cell, that's floating with glowing green skull crystals at the top four of them, one in each corner.

There are a lot of fairies there, i can see some werewolfs, some woodwolfs (okay?) there is also Rumia who is smiling for no apparent reason, Cirno who doesn't have any idea of what is going on, Daiyousei who actually knows what is going on and looks scared and Letty... wait it isn't winter the fack?.

Around it guarding the cage are skeletons!, but unlike the one's that went these one's are actually armed well kinda they are basically the skeletons of warcraft 3 boots, shoulder pads, shield and a saber.

but there is one skeleton that is blue (for some reason) cool armor, a red cape and shit, probably an ice mage... yeez i wonder how i knew that?, now that i think about it this one looks like an enemy in world of warcraft.

Welp time to be a hero i guess.

I dismiss **Oasis **and pull out KFC better known as **Magician's Red** and now i feel like fucking destroying some skeletor looking asshats.

Sprintting in their direction and jumping out of thr trees right in front of the way the skeletons where moving towards i land with my new stand right besides me "man here i am walking around and then i see the bone-nation trying to kidnap some yokai, must be my lucky day".

While the normie skeletons don't react to my words, blue skeleton does "ah just a stupid human and... a phoenix?... chiken?... bird?" and here i thought i'll just have to deal with normal skeletons, this one seems kinda smart.

"yeah, while you try to discern what my companion is, care to tell me what is going on?" i already know what is going on, i just wan't some pre-combat banter.

Blue skeleton... raises a brow (that looks fucking weird) "are you blind?, it is obvious" you're not wrong but... the banter!.

I decide to give it one more try "sure it is, i just wanted to see if you were dumb enough to tell me" like any normal villain in a series, most of them at least.

But blue skeleton didn't yield "i'm above this wittless banter, kill them".

'them'?, right they don't know that KFC is basically me too, oh well i tried to banter but blue skeleton is too cool for me, i see five skeletons running towards me.

Right so stands all about mental strenght so i just have to think to command them, and according to my thoughts **Magician's Red** bended backwards as if taking a deep breath and lurched foward beak aimed at the enemies while i decided to do the anime thing and say the name of the attack out loud "Yoga Inferno!" i played marvel vs capcom 2!, i was also terrible at the game.

The big ass flame that came from my stand incinerated all five skeletons, i raised my left hand with my index finger out while i made a small flame appear on it "since you are so above me, might as well burn the difference in height and see how you feel about it then" i'm not sure how good that one liner was but i think it's decent enough.

Blue skeleton didn't show any kind of worried just raising his left hand signaling the other skeletons to not rush me like morons, then pointed his right fist at me while a blue gem on the armor on his forearm glowed.

After that weird shit... nothing happened, even my stand raised at brow like asking 'was that supoussed to do anything?' "having... issues with your performance there?" i asked him.

He proceeded to stare at his gem for a momment, then he started sweating (he is a skeleton... just how?) "ATTACK!" and now all of his skeletons are rushing me like the dumbasses they are.

Well saddly for them i also plate marvel vs capcom 3... and i really liked dormammu , **Magician's Red **put his arms together while his hands where holding a lot of flames in them then he threw them fowards "Burn to Cinders!, Chaotic Flame!" and i said the name again, it is a lot more fun than i thought it would be, even if it's impractical.

The flame beam, basically decimated my enemies except for blue skeleton who rose a wall of ice to protect himself... well he is missing an arm and a leg the left one's, but he is in one piece... since what he is missing is now cinders "gonna be honest i expected a fight where i would have been in danger of death... not this, i won't complain though" yeah this was a little sad make's me wonder how they captured so many people even the one's that can defend themselves, also i'm pretty sure i didn't hit the giant jail cell and i actually didn't, thank jesus that would have been bad.

I walk up to him, since he is trying to crawl away from me and my stand, but i have **Magician's Red** grabing him by the skull and raising him and pulling him in front of me "... i feel like we should banter a little bit?" he asked me nerveously.

Smiling at him and answer his question politelly "i'm sorry, but as you said 'i'm above this wittless banter'" even though i still want some pre-battle banter, but right now i just wanted to combust his skull, but remembered that there is this Skullmaggedon and that Virdra guy too.

"right, since i just destroyed your whole team of minions i'll like to know what are you doing with the yokai and if you work for two guys one named Virdra and the other Skullmaggedon" i expect him to refuse.

"what happens if i say no?" did he seriously just asked me that?.

If he wants an answer i'll give him a physical one, **Magician's Red **threw a left flamig kick to his remaining leg, and boom the skelton is now legless "any other ingenious questions?".

"THEY ARE USING THE YOKAI TO FUEL SOME KIND OF MACHINE!" the undead fear dead, how ironic (maybe).

Well now that i have my answers "thanks, since i'm such a nice person i'll let you live..." and then proceeded to remove his remaining limb, and explode his skull with the power of my stand.

"in a spiritual sense, have fun in hell... or old hell, maybe the netherworld too" Gensokyo has a lot of places you can go when you die.

Right the gian cell..., everyone looks really cramped in there also somewhat tired, so no blowing it up with **Magician's Red **, guess i'll just use **Oasis**.

I change my stand and the skin tight suit is now on, walk up to the bars of the cell, and start to melt them or it looks like i'm doing it once i'm done most yokai just run the fuck away, most fairies are really happy and even some say thanks, some just look at me in respect.

The kinda big names are coming!, "Aaahh~, that was to cramped, i guess i could make an exception and avoid eating you~" thank you Rumia, even if you would have failed (probably).

Cirno just get's out and looks at me smuggly "i could have done that too!, since i'm the strongest!" so she does say that!, neat.

Daiyousei, is actully thankfull "thanks mister, those skeletons were so scary!" ah she is just a little sweet thing, you get a pass from me Daiyousei, it is sad that you are friends with an ice fairy that has his brain in numbers even bellow the cold she can produce.

And then there is Letty, the woman that shouldn't be here! "thank you, those skeletons attacked me at a bad time, and the blue one drained most of my magic" ah so that is what blue skeleton tried to do.

"meh, i was just around and decided to do my good deed of the day" that was basically what i did, also i dismissed **Oasis** for obvious reasons no longer in danger (i hope i am).

I look again at the cell and see Alice, her clother are pretty messy and she si kinda sweaty so are the girls that just talked to me! "you okay there?" i asked her.

She looks at me like i'm an idiot, then again i just saw how she looks and i still asked my obvious question "what does it look like?" no need for sarcasm you weird doll girl.

"like you came out of the closet, you dirty girl" the sounds of confussion behind me, except for Letty's laugh made my day, and so did the narrowed gaze of Alice.

"aren't you quite the comidean" she said while leaving the cell too.

I smile at her "i do love _stand _up comedy" that was so bad, it's a good thing that no one knows what i just did.

Alice gaze became even more narrowed "i have the feeling you just made another joke" ah shit, detective Alice is on my case.

Cirno come's in! "what are you two doing?, is it a game?" poor innocent and incredibly stupid Cirno.

"Cirno leave the love birds alone, we have to go back to our home anyway" first i like this Letty, Second she lives with Cirno? that's some crazy fannon stuff.

Rumia is nowhere to be seen, she probably went to look for a poor sap that's about to get eaten.

Daiyousei tugs on Cirno dress "let's leave Cirno-chan, they are having... fun" Letty you just made this whole sittuation awkward and i love you for it!, Dai is blushing so is Alice but that's probably out of anger.

The ice fairy then looks at me at te eye's "fine, but i want you to explain this game to me later!" oh boy, i look foward to the day i destroy her innocence.

And with that the trio flew away, Letty gave me a cheeky smile before leaving, yeah she is gonna be fun "well do we do it now or latter?".

Alice turned away "why couldn't i be saved by Marisa... at least she would have only laughed for a minute or two" thanks Alice that ammunition is pretty good.

"so you're a lesbian? that's fine just remember to always wash the sheets" and now she is trying to kill me with her eyes!.

Then she sighs tiredly "you're lucky that i'm missing most of my mana..." ah right now that i think about it, i walk back and pick up the skeleton hand that i ripped from the blue skeleton, still has the blue gem on it.

Time to put it on the inventory, i open it and the blue small squares appear... i have no idea how to put the hand in, so i just try to physically do it and it works!, the hand is now in one of the squared "well since you are tired i'll offer to scort you to your home, just because i'm in a good mood" i tell Alice who shakes her head.

"i have enough for me to fly away... i also don't want to deal with you anymore" and then she flew away, i can't blame her though that doesn't mean i will stop with my teasing.

Back to the village i guess, and tell Akyuu about what happened.

And also sleep on her home let's not forget that.

_HUMAN VILLAGE, (the return)_

The new guy on the gate is... sleep, the guard is just full of competent people.

I look at the big wooden door and push it open, i glance at the sleeping guard and enter anyway, then i close it behind me.

Walking around the village and see the people that are just going about their lives and the kids that point at me like i'm somekind of fucking freak show.

Just the usual i guess.

And here is a guard running towards me "sir!" he is even saluting to me!, did i already made a name for myself? if i did i want to be called the crimson king for no other reason for my love of Diavolo's stand.

"at ease?" i ask more than anything else and he does.

"Keine asked for your presence, along with the Captain of the guard shiro!" this guy needs to learn about the power of an inner voice.

Also shiro?, that name is incredibly cliche "kay' lead the way" i don't need a reason to go, just to see what they want and if i can punch someone in the face, preferably Takamura that backstabbing fuck.

He salutes and starts marching away (this dude takes his job seriously) and i followed himwith my hand in my pockets.

We walked for a while until we reached a more militarized building, or i guess it is at least since it looks a lot more 'serious' if you catch my drift "is this the place?".

He salutes again "yes sir!, they are waiting for you in the dungeons where the traitor is being interrogated!" and they need me for this because?, sounds a lot like a problem of the village and i'm an outsider.

"do you know why they need me?" i ask the guy who i'll call for now on serious sam.

"Keine wants you to confirm that Takamura is a traitor, since Shiro is unwilling to believe her" so the captain is also a chucklefuck no wonder everyone seems to be so pathetic in the guards... except for you serious sam, you're cool.

"well then let's get inside then, this seems like fun" i tell him, wich he responds with _another_ salute, is that even a japanese thing to do?.

We entered the barracks i guess, since there are more guards here than any other place i have been in the village.

Man i can't wait to deal with this bullshit!.

* * *

**And that's how the cookie crumbles!...**

**I gave the the SI Magician's Red since i feel like that stand wasn't used as much as it should have on Jojo's it is also the stand with the most named techniques and probably the second strongest Startdust Crusader.**

**All around i just like mister KFC too much.**

**And here is a stat sheet, again!.**

**NAME AND TITTLES**

**Luis: Stand user junior, Probably crazy, Magic Forest rescuer.**

**STANDS**

**Oasis: augments all physical abilities, melts stuff, can swim on the ground and other stuff, can make the ground bouncy, better hearing (somehow).**

**Magician's Red: Pyroquinises, flame generation, kinda strong and fast (speed B and Destructive Power B), may KFC be with you.**

**PARTY MEMBERS**

**But nobody came.**

**I feel dirty putting that on the sheet... oh well it's not a big deal.**

**See you all next time!.**


	3. Investigating!, well forced to do it

**New chapter!.**

**... i have nothing to say this time so just enjoy.**

**Maybe.**

* * *

We entered the barracks, the place has guards and shit... and katanas some spears too, can't forget the bows.

That's about it, this place also has a lot of grey and green in it's color scheme, wich is boring but military stuff tents to be like that (just here at least).

We reached a door!, serious sam opens it and see wall made out of stones and stairs thst go bellow, if this isn't the dungeon then i don't know what it is, except for an evil lair but that would be estupid.

Serious sam salutes me "you just need to go bellow sir!, the dungeons are just a single line underground!" that seems really inneficient.

"thanks bro" and start going down the spooky stairs, the place is even iluminated with torches on the walls.

Serious sam is confussed "bro?... i don't think we are related" you may be cool sam but you're also an idiot.

Man this place is fucking dirty!, since they put criminals here it probably makes sense, makes me wonder what kind of people are down there.

And i'm answered instantly i finished going down the stairs, from the jail cell to my left an arm comes out trying to catch me... he doesn't reach me "come here boy~, i'll make it feel good!" fuck that shit.

My left arm is covered by **Oasis** and i punch his arm on the side, pretty much breaking it "gauaghh!" and he goes back deep within his jail cell.

Now that i look at it this place has three floors, i see more stairs at the end, there is also Keine talking with an old dude in armor in the last cell of the first floor, the one i am in...

Walking towards them while dismissing my stand from my arm, i see some of the prisioners look at me in fear and others thinking that they are hot shit and glaring at me, i know i can smack them around if i wanted too.

Then i reach Keine and old dude, that is probably the captain of the guard Shiro "yah wanted me here?" i ask with no respect, not that Keine minds unlike Shiro who glared at me.

"Luis, yes we did, Shiro here say's we lacked evidence of Takamura's betrayal" who is 'we'?, bah whatever, also you have a goddamn letter literally telling what he did.

I glance at Shiro who is still glaring at me "so you are the brat that got one of my guards on a cell?, no matter you'll soon take his place when this matter is settled" excuse me what?.

Keine, probably knowing that i could kill this guy if i wanted too, intervined "i already showed you the letter, and i know luis here has definitive proof of Takamura's betrayal".

I look at the cell that has Takamura in it and i see i'm being both nerveous but conffident, i actually have nothing all things considered to prove he is doing bad stuff... maybe if i show the blue crystal.

Pulling said arm out of my inventory, startling everyone and i show the crystal to Kein-

"how did you get that gem!?" well Takamura fell for that one like a fucking pro, he must have been trained in the ancient art of being a retard.

We all procedeed to stare at him, at least shiro isn't full stupid "Takamura my boy, how do you recognize that?" ask Shiro.

"i saw it in an old scro-" he tries to defend himself.

Just for Keine to shut him down "i know of the old scrolls, none of them have anything like it" why would he go for old stuff, in front of a historian?.

Shiro then looks at me "where did you find this... and the arm too brat?" ah right never explained that.

"some skeletons were capturing all type's of yokai on the forest, and the leader a blue skeleton used this gem to drain their magic and leave them defenseless, all of it to power up something..." i explain in a bored maner, i'm not up for political bullshit.

Keine seems worried by the new's "that can't be good" whoah, Keine is a master at the obvious!.

Shiro nods "if the culprit were skeletons, then the same person that tried to attack the village is behind this" those where just 8 skeletons, i wouldn't really call that an attack.

"that gem isn't enough to prove anything!" screams Takamura, sure buddy all that desperated attempts at defending yourself really are helping your case.

I decide to be straight with him "look Taka, can i call you taka? i'm gonna do it anyway, you either tell us what's up and we decide to not beat the ever living shit out of you, or we just beat the ever living shit out of you end then tell us what's up".

Takamura gaves a weak look "but... i lose in both escenarios".

A large smile come's to my face (either that or i look like a psycopath) "that's the point".

Now he just looks scared, i was abou to keep pushing it but i'm shoved backwards by Shiro "brat!, don't overstep you boundaries".

"sure, when your own guards aren't killing themselves talk me about boundaries" i jab at his and the guards incompetence and he goes for his katanna, making me smile, of he were a Touhou girl i would be worried, but he isn't.

And like always keine steps in "Luis we will not torture him, and that's final" screw you too Keine, you aren't getting anyth-

"GAAAAHHHHH!, I DIDN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!, WHY!?" we all look at Takamura, whose head is inflatting like a ballon but it's also getting scarilly... white-ish like when meat get's froz- goddamnit.

Then his head exploded sending shards of red ice around, i use **Oasis** on my arms and casually deflect the one's coming towards me, with my fists, if it isn't faster than a bullet it has no chance at hitting me.

Keine knows danmaku so we all know she is okay... and shiro has ice on his stomach, scrub can't even dodge that, you are too low tier.

"Shiro!" and Keine is kneeling besides him removing his armor (cause that thing helped a lot!) and checked his injuries "damn it..." so he is probably dying.

His mumbles annoy me, and the politycal damage that would happen if he dies will be annoying so i guess i'll do something about me.

**Magician's Red **come's out.

Yeah he isn't going to like my help "Keine remove his shirt".

Keine give's me a weird look, then notices the flaming chiken right besides me and looks at me even weirder "i'm gonna cauterize the wounds" that works on the movies.

She nods, with a worried gaze that is very well founded because i could end up carbonazing his stomach, she does as i asked and i make **Magician's Red **get close to his stomach with a flame in it's hand and starts to cauterise the wound.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shiro doesn't like it, figures, what an ungrateful fack.

Once that is done i get up and stare at the dead body of Takamura... he didn't last long, and i just came to Gensokyo "yeah things are just getting better and better" i'm being sarcastic if you didn't noticed.

The teacher gaves me this weird worried look "this is too much, a traitor that we catch just dies... and the skeletons trying to kidnap yokai, this can't be anything but an incident and Reimu must do something about it" i'm not sure about that, it isn't affecting all of Gensokyo... yet.

"am i still needed here?" i ask, i'm still waiting for time to actually explore this magical land without finding problems that aren't mine.

She looks down at Takamura "i need to get him to a clinic, could you please wait for Marisa here? she is supoussed to bring reimu with her... hopefully" Reimu all around badass and fucking lazy bitch.

I want to tell Keine to fuck off, but Akyuu could hear about this and i won't have where to sleep "i guess, as long as she doesn't take too long".

And i throw back the skeleton with the gem back on my inventory.

Wait what about Takamura's b- and she is leaving now, i'll just tell the firs guard i see abou it then, i walk back while thinking about just how long will i have to be waiting... i'll leave if they aren't here in five minutes.

When i leave the dungeons, i see Serious Sam saluting shakily at Keine and a lot of guards going crazy, some with... cleaning tools and a big black bag are entering the dungeons, so she didn't forget.

And now Keines is out of here.

I walk right besides the scared Serious Sam "you okay there buddy?" i ask since i like the guy enough to actually give a crap about him.

He turns to me shakily while still looking as stiff as ever "Keine, just told us of what happened down there... things don'e seem to be going well" anyone can see that Sam.

Maybe i should ask his name "you have a name? i never got it" i tell my probably first friend, wondering if i would try to expand my friend circle.

"i'm Sawamura..." he is still shaken and stuff, get over it man you didn't even saw his head explode.

"call me Luis, try not to think about this too much, you'll end up having an emotional crisis" and those aren't fun, i remember my first year living alone and working... they weren't kind to me.

He stares towards the dungeon "so is it better to ignore it?" fucking hell Sam... yeah i'm gonna keep calling him that, i'm not qualiffied to deal with the mental turmoil of other people!, i haven't even gotten over my issues!.

"i don't know, but it's what i usually do, makes life easier" and it also can make you a psycopath if you become too uncaring, not that i would know.

Sam was having an inner conversation or something "probably... i'm going to leave sir, need some time to think this whole thing" and he went deeper inside the building, probably to cry in a cornner, to get his emotions out i think he will do that.

And i left the building and waited outside for Marisa and probably Reimu, there is one guard outside not that i give a shit.

...

...

...

Waiting is a boring experience, Reimu is either a new level of lazy or Marisa is taking her sweet time.

That and things are too serious for my tastes, maybe i should just sleep on the forest and see if i don't die, the village's problems aren't mine.

Sadly i like Sam too much to just leave... and Akyuu is cool too i guess, i'll help as long as i'm needed, so basically until Reimu decide's to do something about this bullshit.

Why are all the guards so shaken anyway? this is the stuff they are trained to deal with, guess i could add this to the list of how much they fucking suck.

Maybe i'm being to harsh on them? probably not, but it could be that i'mbeing biassed.

"hey jackass!".

I look up and see Marisa and the mainer-character Reimu, her armpits are there... and she is not flat but not mega voluptuous, wich surprisses me (did i just really got surprissed by that?).

"Marisa, last time i saw you, i had you bellow my knees" technically not a lie, that made Marisa pause and glare bloody murder at me, while Reimu just gave me and Marisa a raised eyebrow.

They both landed right in front of me, while the only guard at the door seemed very nerveous "so you're the outsider that Marisa spoke about" Reimu she didn't spoke about me... i bet she _complained_ about me.

"probably only bad things" i said while giving Marisa a smile, that made her glare at me with even more strength.

Reimu chuckled "only a day and he already figured out half of your personality" ouch, Reimu is helping me roast Marisa that's harsh.

Marisa had this face of 'traitor!' on her face "Reimu, he almost buried me alive!" and you would have tried to destroy me with your rainbow beam of doom.

"keyword being 'almost' Marisa" i told her.

She didn't like my words of wisdom "nobody asked for your oppinion" i knew she was gonna hold a grudge.

Reimu butted in "could you two hold your lovers quarrel for another time?, i want to see this thing about a traitor as quickly as possible" ah...

They both noticed the shift "something happened?" asked Marisa who went from livid to serious in a second, she could be bipolar.

"yeah... he is dead" i said awkwardly, man this got weird all of a sudden.

Reimu's eye's narrowed "explain" she exerted a lot of dominance with just one word, that is just a form of art.

"the guy he was working with, heard us interrogating him... the big bad didn't like it, then his head blew up in a shower of blood-ice" i gave them the short version.

Ah almost forgot "and the captain of the guard almost died too" that should be all.

Marisa gave me an sceptical gaze "what were you doing in the dungeons?".

"the captain of the guard and Keine were having a disagrement about if that guy was a traitor, i was for some reason called to clear the captains doubt" i tell them.

Reimu tilted her head "that sounds like a bad idea" i nod at her words, it is a pretty bad idea, even if it worked.

Marisa gives Reimu an annoyed glance "probably because no one would have believed pop's...".

One of these day's i'm gonna ask Mark what the fuck is his relationship with his daughter, it seems like some serious stuff... also it could entretain me.

Reimu and Marisa have a emotional momment solely bassed on their eye's, fucking friendship connection or some weird shit like that.

"well right now Keine took the captain to not die, i was told to wait for you to tell you this... wich i already did" and with that i sit on the dirt lying my back againts the wall's of the barracks.

Marisa sighs and does the same "she probably is coming back already...".

Reimu stared for a momment and sitted too, a lot more lazily than me and Marisa, you can tell she only wants a quiet life.

... this silence is awkward.

"you're Reimu Hakurei?, i hear you have solved something called incidents, what are those?" i'm trying to start a conversation with something that i'm familiar with.

"yokai being rowdy... or just doing something stupid" she answered with a tired voice, her job acn't be that bad.

I glance at her "what was the last incident you resolved?" because asking that out of nowhere is a good idea!.

And she thinks it too "that came out of nowhere, to be quick about it i just went to a mountain to deal with an annoying ammount of dangerous yokai... also gods" i'm gonna go on a limbs and say that was... mountain of face, i think i got the name wrong.

"you are asking some weird questions" said Marisa with this look that basically said 'you a fucking murder?'.

Rolling my eyes at her i say "yeah, i'm going to take over the world with this clasified information... fear my evil plan" if look's could kill... then everyone would be dead, we all have eye's after all, except blind people they will survive that fallout.

"if you want to be a clown, do it on a circuss" Marisa said drily.

Reimu glanced at the two of us "Marisa he really didn't do anything bad to you, what has you so rilled up?".

Marisa didn't look at her on the eye, and just like that the conversation over, what did i do to Marisa? the almost 'burying' her alive isn't the worse thing someone has done to her.

I look up and see Keine, took your time teacher.

I get up and point up "Keine is here, get the fack up!" i screamed exageratedly, Marisa just glared at me but complied anyway, while Reimu didn't even bat an eye while slowly getting up while stretching.

Keine landed and nodded on our direction "Marisa, Reimu, thank you for comming" i feel like i'm no longer needed.

Then she turns towards me, fuck "hope this doesn't bother you, but seeing as you saw what happened first hand, i'll like to ask your help" can't you call Markis for this?.

"yeah, why not?" i say while contradicting my own thoughts.

Marisa is not happy about that, and Reimu as allways doesn't give a fuck "well Keine, explain this whole sittuation to me" Reimu like's to get things done quickly.

Keine take's a look around "where to begin?" then they talked about what the fuck just happned, while i tuned them out making the occasional grunt to make it seem like i was listening...

...

Marisa is glaring at me "it was hard to listen to everything with your constant fucking grunting!".

I shrug "i already know what is going on, have to do something to entertain myself" i'm just really fucking bored with this exposition stuff.

Keine seems slightly peeved by my anthics "can you please not do that again?" since you are done with that talking stuff.

But Reimu is giving me a weird pleasant smile, i don't like where this is going "well since you want something to do, could you check the Mansion on the forest close to the Misty Lake? since the skeletons where trapping yokai around there they must have seen something going on" she is telling me to do the boring part of her job!, and i don't want to know what will she do to me if i say no... like getting fantasy sealed to death.

"i did bring that on myself..." i have resigned myself to my fate.

Now Reimus is smiling in hapiness "i'll be on my shrine, you can report back to me there" and now i have to go up her big ass stairs, of course i would have to.

Marisa seemed slightly dissapointed " i hoped you would have kicked his ass at the end of the day..." yeah she hates me.

And i finally noticed that the sun is no longer in the sky, night time has come bitches "i'll go tomorrow, i wanna sleep".

Keine gives me a questioning stare "where will you sleep anyway?".

...

Oh boy!, i'm going to like this "with Akyuu, me and her _connected_ pretty easilly and now we enjoy our mutual company" i will regret my words at some point.

Reimu finally got surprissed, her eye's widened and she gave me a really incredolous eye's, Marisa's jaw was hanging, Keine simply stoped working.

"see ya'll later" and i'm leaving!, before they regain their brain power and start asking questions.

Marisa gave the coherent "what" before i left earshot.

_AKYUU'S MANOR, (i'm not sleeping with her... perverted fucks)_

"and that's what happned on my day" oh?, yeah i just finished telling Akyuu my whole day, she listened in perturbed wonder.

"... you have been only one day here" she said in a surprissed voice, well yes i'm very awesome.

I gave her a shepish smile "this kind of stuff has just been happening to me" even though i'm the one who accepted said situattions... she doesn't need to know that.

Also we are in her room... yes once this conversation i'm going to a guest room.

Akyuu was staring at me with thid complicated expression that i can't for the life of me recognize "you saw people die in front of you in less than a day... and you aren't bothered by it".

Should i be? dying is a bad thing yes, but that doesn't mean i should care about whoever dies, much less if i didn't know them... that's how it usually is "kinda?, i know it's a serious thing i just didn't know any of them, it's normal to be indiferent to that" i believe it is atleast.

She seems sad for some reason "can we continue our talk tomorrow?, i'm kinda sleepy..." abruptly ending a conversation is never a good sign, not like she would try to do anything bad to me, she seems too nice for that.

I get up and leave, before closing the door i glance at her "good night" and now i did leave, i feel like i said something that i shouldn't had to.

Where was the guest room again?, first floor to the right of the stairs?.

Yes it is, and it just has a futton... or like i call it, a fucking sheet on the ground with a pillow, it's more than that sure and it does look comfy.

I remove my shoes and lay on it..., it actually feels okay, then again i allways enjoyed sleeping on the ground for some reason.

...

_AKYUU'S MANOR, (i'm sleeping...)._

Hello roof, how are you doing?.

Getting up from the ground and putting my footwear on, i leave the guest room and start walking the hell out of here, towards the SDM i go!.

I don't know where exactly it is... but i can ask around.

In my walk i see Akyuu talking with Keine in... i think it's a living room, i wave at them and keep walking.

Akyuu was extrangely serious and Keine was surprissed, probably the issues of the skeletons and stuff like that.

Leaving Akyuu's manor and walking through the vilage i think of visiting Mark and see if he managed to do anything with what he got from that cave.

Yeah, why not?.

And i started making my way towards his shop/home, and hope that he isn't creating some kind of explosive bullshit.

He also replaced trhe door he destroyed too.

***BOOOOMMM***

This must become a gag, i just know it, i look down at Markis who this time fell through the window "hey Markis, can you do me a favor?".

He glanced up at me with a smile, he is way happier when he is doing the magic stuff "Luis, as you can see i'm a little bussy right now".

I stare at him for a momment "i have a magical gem, that was used to capture a lot of yokai in the forest of magic, i have no idea what it does and i want you to tell me" if you are honest with people they will be honest back.

Now he seems interested, he got off from the ground "that sounds right up my alley, can i give it a look?".

I take the skeleton hand from my inventory and throw it to the confussed Mark, he caught it easily but still looked lost "... ignoring the bone, i can tell that the gem is some incredible stuff, i'll need to do a couple of test on it before i can tell what it actually does..."

I'm sure it just steals mana, what i want to know it's, what does it do with said mana?.

"sure, i'll be out of the village for a while anyway" and now i'm walking away, at the exact same time Mark went inside his shop, we are cordinated like... i cannot think of a metaphor.

Reaching the gate and leaving the village, while flipping the bird towards the guard stationed there and went towards the forest.

...

Keine stared where he went "... he does seem, a little out of it...".

_FOREST OF MAGIC, (this place is gonna be a constant...)._

This forest is not magical at all, seems stupidly normal to me... then again i never visited a forest in my goddamn life.

Like seriously, if you are going to put 'magic' in a name it better live up to it.

Suddenly giant wolf.

This has to be karma, "hey fiddo, need anything from me?" i asked the animal that can probably answer me, since it could be a yokai.

Said wolf stared at me for a momment... then just left, okay then.

I continue my walk and that even repeated itself another three times, with some fairies, a werewolf and guy with amber glowing eyes, i didn't think saving some of them will make me this respected.

Also, i'm probably lost...

Oh hey it's Daiyousei "green bean, can i ask you a personal question?" the green haired fairy turns towards me, and flies at my direction with a smile.

"ummm, yes you can mister" as i said before Daiyousei, if you ever make me angry you get a pass.

"if you writte something in a chalkboard then erase it, do you know where it goes?" that was something from the chalkzone... i heard someone say it on the internet.

Daiyousei then starts looking around really embarrased all of a sudde "a-ah... the netherworld?".

Well she tried "ok in all seriousness, i just want to know where is a red mansion around here?".

Now she seems more confident "that place?, i can take you if you want to!" i feel like she sees something in me that isn't there.

"sure grean bean" i want to find that place, and hopefully don't get stabbed to death.

"i'm Daiyousei, not grean bean..." sure Daiyousei... i will still call her grean bean from time to time.

"since we are giving names, Luis" i replied with my name too, she seemed a lot happier all of a sudden.

She turned behind her and signaled me to follow her "over here!" she started flying in that direction, at a speed i could keep up in a simple jog.

I stared curiously at her "last time i saw you left with that Cirno girl... and the woman with a mind as dirty as mine".

Daiyousei blushed "Letty isn't like that, most of the time..." i can tell you are lying to me, prety obvious all things considered, she is bad at lying so don't try lying to me... lying.

I can see the mansion and the woman on the gate... with a super armor just like Keine, i think most would know what i'm talking about, she is also sleeping while standing up.

that's impressive.

"i must tell you that they don't like... well just about anyone who isn't from the mansion" i think you are exagerating there, the only one's who would act like that would be, Sakuya, Remilia and Patchouli... maybe Flandre but she would just explode you if she get's too intense (wich would be most of the time).

"kay, i'm gonna knock and ask nicely to be let in" it's not like they are stupidly violent.

Or i hope they aren't, for my own good.

* * *

**And that's how you do it... i hope.**

**Agai nothing interesting to say.**

**So here have some stat sheet's!.**

**NAME AND TITTLES**

**Luis: Stand user junior, Probably crazy, Magic Forest rescuer.**

**STANDS**

**Oasis: augments all physical abilities, melts stuff, can swim on the ground and other stuff, can make the ground bouncy, better hearing (somehow).**

**Magician's Red: Pyroquinises, flame generation, kinda strong and fast (speed B and Destructive Power B), may KFC be with you.**

**PARTY MEMBERS**

**Daiyousei: a fairy that has an inteligence that's above the norm, highly respected among fairy folk for being their smartest one around... wich is kinda above the avarage human, it's a small victory but a victory none the less.**

**That is all, see you all later!.**


	4. Ding dong in the scarlet abode!

**This is another chapter!, not as long as the others but who cares.**

**Hope you enoy!... or not.**

* * *

Hey Meiling!, don't freak out i'm just gonna knock the door and be nice, i don't wanna deal with the bullshit of time-stop... now that i think about it, isn't Meiling more dangerous than Sakuya?, stat wise Meiling should be stronger.

The only thing that make's Sakuya that dangerous is her time-stop, not saying that she is weakwithout it, but i'm pretty sure that if i put **Oasis** and melee her i would destroy her.

What was i doing again?, ah right knock the gate.

*TONK*

...

Meiling is awake and liftng me up from the collar of my shirt.

"Hi... i was just knocking the gate?" why is the first time i meet anybody the sittuation is always weird?.

She didn't drop me "is this a plan to let Marisa in?, some kind of plot to hipnotize Patchouli?,oh let me guess you want to work as a buttler?".

... "excuse me, what the fuck?".

She moves me near her face "answer me" woah i expected this much intensity from Sakuya.

"i just want to ask some questions?" i don't want to fight for no apparent reason.

Daiyousei flies in to save the day! "he just wanted to visit the mansion!..." please don't say that while shaking, it would make things worse for me.

Meiling dropped me and i landed on my feet while stumbling a little "right..., i still have my eye on you" sure China man... i mean woman.

"look, i'm not here because i want to either" kinda "some weird stuff with skeletons kidnaping yokai is happening around here and i drew the shortest straw and was told to ask in a mansion close to a lake" that about sums it up.

"... looks like you aren't lying" she snapped her fingers and a fairy maid flew besides her, Meiling told her something that i ignored and the fairy left.

Okay, i sit on the grass cross legged "why did you went all 'investigador' on me?" oh slipped a little on spanish there.

Meiling glanced down at me "some weird people came around before... they didn't last long" for what you told me they read a little too much big H stuff... how did they ever believed in those things goes beyong all existing comprension.

"that's... a little bit sad, not in the way you may be thinking" because it's sad believing that the big H worked in real life... there are no words for me to describe that.

She actually laughed "you mean in a disturbing way or a pathetic way?".

"both actually" that's the best way to go about it, without creeping myself out.

Daiyousei was trying to understand this conversation, luckily she didn't "ummm... are we just going to wait now?" well yes.

Meiling answered her question "i send that fairy to tell the mistress about this, even with fairies less than stellar mind she should be able to give the message".

Neat.

"any tips to help me if she says yes?" i asked the gatekeeper, who made a pensive face.

"never said anything about 'good sisters' around the mistress never touch the librarians books and don't piss off the head maid" woah Meiling, i was going to do like 70% of all that anyway.

I take a look around the brick wall and see grass... and trees... that's it, no wonder people think Meiling is always sleeping on her job, the sceenery fucking sukcs.

Hey the maid is back!, she is telling Meiling stuff "well, you can go in... just keep what i said in mind" i give her a thumbs up, then she opens the gate and i stop and look at her again.

"can she come in with me?" i point at Daiyousei while asking a important question.

Meiling is pensive for a momment thens shrugs her shoulders "i know she is smarter than the normal Fairy, so i don't see a problem with it".

Daiyousei smiles "thank you, i never really saw the interior of the mansion, this will be a new experience for me" famous last words.

We enter the gate and Meiling closes it, i can see the pretty garden that i won't detail because fuck that shit... there is also a lot of flowers i don't recognize.

A fairy maid opens the door of the mansion... holy shit that's a long hallway "do i... go somewhere specifilcally?" i ask the fairy maid, who breaks character and fidgets in place unlike her drone looking face a momment ago.

"just keep walking, you'll get there eventually... hope i said that right" that make's me feel like Remilia is trying to do a power play on me.

Daiyousei enters before me flying above the ground cause fuck walking "this place is a lot bigger on th inside" yes it has TARDIS technology... i never saw a doctor who episode on my life.

I entered to and the door was closed by the fairy maid, i decide to keep walking as i was told... for some reason i think i already made a turn to somewhere but i have no idea how.

This place is fucking with my sense of direction, and it's doing it without viagra "i feel like i'm spinning around but i'm just walking foward..." Daiyousei you aren't even walking.

And now decorated red door... with bats and skeltons in it, Remilia may be trying too hard on this one.

"you can enter" a female voice... oddly young, probably Remilia.

Oh yeah she is overdoing it big time "well Daiyousei, let's get in" i entered with a small smile on my face, this couldn't be that bad.

The momment i openned the door bat flew out of it, while lighting LIGHTING was striking outside of the big red windows behind a decorated throne, where Remilia is sitting.

That was so much 'evil' in it... like in a 90's cartoon, i entered without batting an eye but noticed that Daiyousei wasn't following behind, i turned arounda saw her shakind againt's the corridor wall "you okay there green bean?".

Daiyousei slowly got off from the ground and walked while shaking, once she was right besides me "i-i-i-i'm fi-fine".

[X] doubt.

"sure, there is nothing wrong with being affraid" unless you are me, the word fear isn't in my dictionary.

Well suicide is , so i'm not getting killed anytime soon.

Once we actually entered the door closed by itself with a bang... that was either Patchouli or Sakuya.

And her eye's are glowing red while she is shadowed by... shadows "are you the mistress?" i asked trying really hard to not laugh at how over done this was.

"what an interesting human... to come willingly to a vampires territory" okay, 'willingly' is not the right word for mi situattion and Marisa probably come's every single day.

"i like to think myself as special or insane, maybe a little stupid" Remilia raised an eyebrow for like a micro-second but quickly put on the 'evil' character back on.

"everyone has to be a little insane, it's what make's us interesting" you are probably right Remilia... only a little.

I shrug my shoulders "probably, but i'm not here for deep talk, some interesting stuff has been happening in the Forest... i came to ask if you have seen any of this stuff happening" i would really love for you to go along with my request!.

Remilia sneered arrogantly "why would i have to answer to a mere human?" oh well guess i'll fucking go with plan G.

"you don't so i'll leave" aka, Get the fuck out, i turned around and walked away, i could hear the confussed noices behind me.

"wah?" is she actually able to see and manipulate fate? she should have seen that one coming.

Daiyousei was as surprissed with her mouth hanging open, funny stuff.

I opened the door and came face to face with a stone faced Sakuya, welp guess i'll die "hi there, could you please show me the way out?" yeah i'm still sticking to my guns.

Sakuya pulled out a knife "no" fair enough, guess she was expecting a fight, not for me to just sit down, i saw her face twitch for just a momment but still had her knife ready.

Remilia landed to my left "so... are you just going to comply to what we tell you?" ah she finally broke her act.

"to a degree, i mean this is your mansion" i'm just being polite.

Remilia stared for a momment then sighed tiredly "finally someone who isn't stupid" thank you?.

"i think your gatekeeper mentioned some weird people comi-" she promptly put her hand on my mouth and made shush motion... okay.

"since you aren't a weirdo, i'll answer some of your questions... on the library" why on the library?.

Remilia showed than even if she liked the ham, that didn't make her stupid "it's the quietest place on the mansion, and a friend of mine may answer what i could be unable to".

I nod and get up, Remilia then closes the door and opens it again revealing a different hallway with a wooden door right in front of us... this place is bullshit.

"over here" yes Remilia it isn't like the door is right in front of us, mother fucking bullshit i tell you.

We entered said door and well... books like all the books, books up the ass "a paradise for the shut-in's..." yes Patchouli is basically a shut-in, a badass one.

Remilia giggled at that "i guess you could call her that" i expected you to kill me for my words.

Sakuya is still cold as steel "lady Patchouli wouldn't like to hear that" nobody cares!.

Books, books and more books, the ammont of shelfs is stupid and even then it isn't enough there stacked books that didn't fit on them... and even then the place still looks clean.

A red hired woman was flying above looking at the big ass shelves, that's probably Koakuma and most likely looking for a book for Patchouli.

Diayousei is also surprissed by the ammount of literature "why would someone need so many books?" that's a great question.

Sakuya talked before i could insult every literate person in the world "Lady Patchouli is a great magician who is constantly trying to better her understanding of magic".

Wait a minute... reading your avarage book could take like 6 or more hours, Patchouli spends most of her time reading said books... she is obviously more than a 100 years old.

Even then she wouldn't have been able to read all od this books!, of course she is a yokai magician so maybe it takes her like... 20 minutes to finish a book.

Also Daiyousei is a little confused "so she reads all the time?".

Remilia nodded "escentially".

"if you are still confused, just picture her as a woman with no life beyond her books" i'm 100% aware that she knows more of anything than me, but i will still insult her for no aparent reason.

Sakuya is doing something like glaring at me but still keeping a poker face, impressive "i would advice againts insulting lady Patchouli".

I laugh "it isn't an instult, just an observation" i'm not going on thin ice here, i'm fucking breaking said ice with a hammer and trying to survive the cold water with just a floaty!.

Remilia actually giggled "you aren't completely wrong, it would doher good to do something else than reading and practicing her magic".

Sakuya accepted this without words, because if i shit talk anyone from the mansion it's my fault if Remilia does it... well we all saw she just accepts it.

Wich relates to my next comment "kiss ass..." i'm sure everyone heard me even if i muttered it to myself.

Remilia looked at me with a smile "you trying to annoy her?, you are interesting enough, it would be a shame if you died just because of that".

I snorted "nah, this is a game if i make her break her 'perfect and elegant' character i win, pretty sure she knows it too" that's what is all about.

Sakuya is completely non bothered by my words "you would find that hard to do" ho?, i accept the challenge.

Daiyu¿ousei was looking at all of us "ah... that's umm cool..." i have a feeling she is talking like that because of me.

Remilia noticed too "looks like you have a fan".

We reached a table with chairs (obviously) sitting there is in all ger fluffy glory Patchouli Knowledge!, i'm not sure of her boddy type... but considering that she has a slight bulge on her chest even with her pijama dress thing, she must have basongas!... i'm a weird dude.

"stop staring" ha!, she noticed that and i prided myself to not let people know what i'm thinking or doing.

"there is nothings saying i can't stare" a knife is embed in the floor right next to me, no sound it is just there.

I smile at Sakuya "the threat of dead isn't as convincing as you think" if i die i die, there is no point for anyone to care about me.

That actually made Patchouli look up from her book if only a little, but she stared back at it in no time.

Remilia sitted close to her friend, the simple chair changed to a decoreated throne thingy, fucking Sakuya "please take a seat".

I did as told to the opposite side of them and simply waited with my hands on my pockets, i noticed that Daiyousei was trying to sit like me... she doens't have pocket's though.

"ask away" thank you Remilia for not being a dick... suddenly tea!, Sakuya knows her master a little too well.

"there have been skeletons walking around... capturing yokai, since you live closeby i think you could probably know something" you either won't tell me or just don't know.

Remilia answers inmidiatly "not really, if what you said is true they haven't approached my mansion".

Kinda expected that "Meiling said she felt sometthing weird" Sakuya out of nowhere!.

Remilia raises an eyebrow "and i wasn't informed because?".

Sakuya lightly bowed "nothing was really found when i investigated, but it could be the skeletons he is talking about, the footprints were very unnatural" interesting.

"she isn't wrong, some Magic of the necrotic type appeared for a momment close to the Mansion" Patchouli also knows stuff!.

But that's it, proof that they were close by and nothing else "welp, i really don't have anything else to ask, so i guess i'll leave" i comment and slowly get up.

When suddenly i heard a loud sound, if a door was being kicked open... a fairy came in gasping for breath, wich she shouldn't do because she can fly but whatever.

"mistress!" the fairy screams.

Remilia actually seems surprissed "what is it?".

"skeletons!,skeletons everywhere!" oh... well ain't that great timing.

Sakuya is behind me holding a knife to my throat, man... i'm so scared~.

"did you know?" she asked me, with her voice carrying a dregree of anger that wasn't there before.

"no" i said without blinking, i didn't so there is no need to be worried.

Remilia got up from her chair/throne and walked up to the fairy, while signalign Sakuya to leave me, wich she did without questions.

Patchouli closer her book while sighing and started floating out of her chair, Koakuma also came in confussed as fuck.

Remilia walked up to the fairy "explain".

"skeletons surrounded the mansion, Meiling is keeping most of them of and they are destroying all the fairies and taking some away" that sounds like a party.

Remilia grimaced "i see..., leave and tell everyone i'll deal with the problem" the momment she said that something caught my eye... the fairy has something on her shoe... it's a blue crystal, just like-!.

The gem glows and i activate **Oasis **, melting the ground and kicking it up to create a wall... after the glow ends there is no fairy.

The weird thing is that everyone but me is shocked for some reason, except Daiyousei she is lossing her shit, she is even crying.

Wich is weird since fairies can resurrect "i feel like you all saw something that i didn't".

Remilia scowls "the mana around her just dissapeared along with her..., it probably erased her since fairies are more raw energy than anything else".

Ah so that fairy is actually dead, i would have probably made a harsh comment but this seems more serious than i originaly thought "now what?".

Patchouli looked at the wall i made before turning in my direction "first we repel the attack..."

"then you explain me in detail who did this" Remilia is not taking any shit right now, this time the red glowing eyes actually looked threathening.

Daiyousei suddenly latches on me while crying, i'm not good with this stuff either "hey grean bean, you can mourn when we are in inmidiate danger of death" harsh but true.

Daiyousei nods slowly, i actually expected to get slaped for that one "right then... where do i help?" i'm guessing this place has a lot of areas.

"Sakuya, take those two to help outside, i'll take the lower floors, you will take th middle floors and patchy the upper floors" fair enough.

After her finished talking, i'm suddenly outside with Daiyousei still latched on me.

"that maid works quickly..." also the place is a war zone, skeletons throwing all sorts of spells and shit to the mansion.

I can see Meiling basicaly doing all the fighting, while dodging the few skeletons with a blue gem, for obvious reasons... and since i see no fairies i know what happened to them.

I change to **Magician's Red **and get ready for a fight... well Meiling seems to be doing well enough "Daiyousei, do you know healing stuff?" i ask my companion.

Daiyousei floats off my back and nods "well the gate guard needs that more than me, ask her to protect you in exchange" i go in the opposite direction, mainly the back of the Mansion.

"right!" said Daiyousei and flew to help Meiling not to die.

Right then... let's see if i survive this one.

I reach the back of the mansion and see fairies shooting danmaku at the incoming skeletons, well there is no need for me to be refined about my attacks so i'm just gonna throw fire fists left and right from here.

**Magician's Red** does as i think and starts throwing punches at the air, releasing great fire fists instead of fireballs, just because they have more style, the skeletons start falling one after another, since they are weak as shit.

And mostly because the one's that could hit me use ice spells... and with the KFC with me they just don't reach me.

Man i feel like i'm bombing a city here!, but i actually enjoy it.

Fairies seems to be invigorated by me and start shooting even more danmaku, actually aiming and downing skeletons now, the weird thing is that the skeletons actually leave... maybe they bit more than they could chew?.

While the fairies celebrate their victory, i start walking back to the gate.

I'm also wondering why it was so easy, it seemed more like they were testing the waters, just like with the human village.

I reach the front gate and see that Meiling as confussed as i am for the sudden retreat of the skeletons, while being surrounded by a green glow thanks to Daiyousei.

"thanks little girl" said Meiling while patting Daiyousei head, who is still somewhat shaken by this guys actually being able to kill fairies.

I reach them "i'm not the only one, weirded out by their retreat" i said to her.

Meiling nodded while doing some stretches... they were appealing to the eye "yeah, like they didn't need to actually fight us".

Suddenly Sakuya again "come with me" and now we all are in the library, including Meiling.

Remilia is sitting in her throne/chair and looks at me "tell me everything you know about this" yeah, why not?.

"that's fine, so it all started..." next time on dragon ball z!, because there is no need to say this stuff again.

* * *

**It becomes obvious that i have not a lot to say in this... so character sheet!.**

**That is the same as the last one...**

**NAME AND TITTLES**

**Luis: Stand user junior, Probably crazy, Magic Forest rescuer.**

**STANDS**

**Oasis: augments all physical abilities, melts stuff, can swim on the ground and other stuff, can make the ground bouncy, better hearing (somehow).**

**Magician's Red: Pyroquinises, flame generation, kinda strong and fast (speed B and Destructive Power B), may KFC be with you.**

**PARTY MEMBERS**

**Daiyousei: a fairy that has an inteligence that's above the norm, highly respected among fairy folk for being their smartest one around... wich is kinda above the avarage human, it's a small victory but a victory none the less.**


End file.
